


My Little Brother is Too Attached!

by Emeka



Series: mega-fucked stuff [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyswap, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuntboy, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Boy dies. Boy's brother has other plans in mind.





	My Little Brother is Too Attached!

He comes back to life screaming in terror, pleasure, the orgasm ripping through his guts and becoming part of the agony of the car that ran him over. They are oddly the same; a heightened paroxysm of sensation.

Grief and confusion cloud his mind and eyes, scattered thoughts ('I'm too young') ('Did I make it?') flitting through his body with fierce streaks of emotion. His racing heart slows enough for him to notice he's shivering.

He sees now, with the worst of the panic over. It stuns him numb.

"You're awake," the young man mumbles between his legs, mouth plastered onto the wet cotton over his groin. "Good. I was worried it wouldn't take."

He tries to close his legs, but they won't move an inch. He's on a bed, he realizes, wrists and ankles tied to the posts. Cold mind-blanking terror creeps up his spine. Too much is wrong. His body. This place. If he can keep the panic at bay, he can stay aware, and he knows this place.

A whimpering keen escapes his throat. He had been an adult man when the car hit him, in his mid-twenties. But this is a child's body, and even his genitals feel wrong. And this place, the man even, he knows them both.

"Ashley," he says, trying to sound firm even with his alien high-pitched voice, "what the fuck is going on?" The sound of the swear makes him cringe inside. It sounds like some brat kid.

The familiar head of long wavy blonde hair raises, and he sees his younger brother's slightly spacey and smiling face. "You died. Welcome back."

There's so much to work with... where does he even start? "The car. It killed me. What happened to me? What did you _do_?"

Ashley hmms, fingers trailing down his naked thighs, causing him to affirm with another burst of horror that his cock is gone. It is undoubtedly a little cleft that the fabric molds to. "That's not nice, Hadley. After all the trouble I went through to bring you back. I even found you a new body, since your old one was destroyed, and frankly, worm food by now."

His younger brother, the warlock. This is his house he keeps out in the middle of miles of woodland. Hadley has only been here a few times, but one doesn't easily forget an atelier, especially in this age. The smell of herbs and incense that burned his nose, polished crystals laying in the sun, dirt laid over the wooden floors and animal skeletons hung on the walls.

He brought him back. "Who's body?"

"Some kid. It doesn't matter who they were." Ashley sits up, leans over him, and this is also familiar, the touch of his callused fingers on his cheek, and his mouth pressing against his. "They were almost as beautiful as you. That's all."

It's been like this since they were children. Furtive games of doctor, touching each other in the bath. They're only two years apart. It didn't seem like a big deal then.

But they got older, and Hadley would have if he could have pretended it never happened at all. Ashley never gave him the chance. He was constantly chasing after him, flirting with no one around, palming his cock under the table during dinner with their parents.

In high school, a casual girlfriend left him horny after a makeout session in his room. After she left Ashley tumbled out of his closet and as hard as he tried to be disgusted with him for peeping, he couldn't keep his mouth off him. He'd enjoyed it, ultimately... and the things Ashley muttered darkly to himself around his dick.

So this situation does not wholly surprise him. Nor is he surprised by the tears in Ashley's eyes when they part.

"I couldn't believe it. That anything like that could happen to you, that anyone would dare. And I couldn't do anything then." He buries his face against his neck, a very strange feeling when his face is too big now to fit neatly. "I followed you that day. I saw it happen. The way you fell apart." His breath wafts against his ear. It's hot, like Ashley always is, from his skin to his passions. "And the man who hit you."

"Ashley..." He wants to close his eyes and ignore it. It'd be easy to blame it on the rude awakening. There are too many things that seem alarming all at once; they're all gathering force inside his chest, threatening to spill. But he can't ignore it, can he? The stalking, the kidnapping of a child and killing it by putting him inside instead, the almost certainly implied just now retribution, this cunt he forced on him, and he can't, he shouldn't, but all he wants to do is go to sleep. "Ashley, why am I tied-up?" is what he does ask finally, throat tight with tears.

Ashley brands his cheek with a kiss and reaches below himself, between them. "I'm not going to let that happen again. I won't lose you."

"You can't keep me here!"

He just goes on, spacey, smiling, the dimple flashing in his left cheek, a trait they once both shared. "We're a family, Hadley. I love you." His cock is out and in his fist, erect and bigger than he remembers. But Hadley had stopped paying that kind of attention to him past childhood. 

"If you love me," he stops, breath catching, when the head lands against his sex, "you won't do this to me." It's so big it nestles inbetween the entirety of his vulva. It creates a heavy heat that radiates through his pussy.

"I'm doing this because I love you," Ashley says, and his hips thrust slowly back and forth, diving and dragging his cock through the little valley opening and soaking for it.

Hadley of course has never had a pussy before, so naturally he's weak to how it feels. He's already biting his lip, trying to ignore the one spot that feels so amazingly good, trying to will his hips into not rolling, he likes men too but that's his brother's cock sliding over the cutesy patterned panties he's wearing, his brother's cock so hard and juicy wet with pre-come, his brother--

His body goes rigid as he comes, bearing down, then trembles and shakes after the first overwhelming wave into all the rest. There's a burst of liquid like he pees himself but it feels so good it just turns him on more.

Ashley keeps stroking him through the aftershocks. The poor thin cotton layer between them is soaked.

Shame settles heavy inside his gut. 

"There's nothing to feel bad about," Ashley remarks. Regret flits across his face. "We're not even related anymore, with your new body. It's too bad; it would have made our happy ending even better. But," brightening, "because you have a womb now, we can build our own family."

"No," he says, hard, careful, because the extremity of his terror has him on the edge of babbling. "You can't, you can't, you _can't_!"

But Ashley ignores him, the way he has always really ignored him when it suited, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his panties. The thin stretch of fabric barely covers a single segment of finger.

The panties are pulled off him slow and easy, the better to see what a disgrace he is. Thick webbings of come stretch between his cunt and the panty crotch, until they fall under their weight. He can actually feel them hitting his inner thighs, like little slugs.

"Are you ovulating? You look so fertile, brother. I'm going to come in you every day for the rest of our life. I'm going to _breed_ you, Hadley-love." He's practically panting over it, god if only he could punch that stupid grin off his face.

"Ashley, please." The tears are starting to shake loose. They bleed into his voice, roll down his cheeks. He tries again (vainly, he knows, but still he must) to pull on his restraints. It just hurts. "We're family."

The idea and real possibility now of being tied-up the rest of his life as an unnatural brood mare for his brother is an unfathomable thing to live with. He would lose his mind, his very self, everything that had made him Hadley Hawthorne.

He'd rather die.

Ashley rubs his cockhead into his slit, mixing pre-come and pussy juice into a sordid cocktail, and his mind retreats a little. Ashley brought him back from death; he'd never show him mercy. How would he have the opportunity of killing himself? Could he fight against his body's preservation instincts and starve?

He's losing his mind right now, maybe, a bit. It feels good. His little brother's cock is making his new pussy feel good. Closing his eyes won't make it go away. Fighting won't make it go away (all it does is wiggle his hips, thus his slit, into it). Being an enlightened man, he doesn't blame himself but that doesn't really help. He's still getting all hot over his brother.

"Two years passed since you died," Ashley says, hands settling on Hadley's thighs, massaging the inside with his thumbs. "I wonder if that makes us the same age now? Even though you look like this."

There's a huge feeling of pressure against his entrance. Please, no. His entire body tries to shrink, draw away into itself, but he can feel Ashley's hands, and they are keeping him present. Too warm. Too much. Please.

He pushes into him slowly but mercilessly. It stings a little. Mostly Hadley feels his body... draw him in, almost, as if in welcome. Some of the feeling of weight relieves itself.

"Did you feel that? My sweet big brother's maidenhood... I took it."

"Ashley, for the love of god..."

Is it better or worse that it feels good?

He can't help looking. He's so small and there's still cock left, bit by bit inexorably pushing, pushing, three inches, two, one and a half, one--

All in. He comes, sniffling and biting hard on his lower lip. The explosion of pleasure from his cunt runs up his body. It's electrifying. Like a lightning bolt through his spinal cord. He shivers and twists as if he'd been shocked, and he hates that too, the way it makes his pussy flutter and squeeze. It's too much like fucking himself on his brother.

Ashley leans over him and kisses his cheek as he turns it away. "Hadley," he says, smiling, spacey, seeing past his face into the young man he used to be, "I love you so much. And I know you love me, even after you got scared and tried to distance yourself." He nuzzles him, cheek to cheek, then forehead against his temple. "You don't have to be scared anymore. No one is going to judge us here."

No one has ever scared him like Ashley. But the truth doesn't matter now.

He stares at the wall through his tears as Ashley fucks him. It's the same steady, insistent way he'd penetrated him. You could set a metronome by it. Somehow it's building heat back into his sex. Please, please don't.

Ashley whispers against his cheek. "I'm gonna spunk in my big brother's pussy. I'm gonna plant my baby in his womb. Let's have a whole litter of adorable kids, Hadley."

He finally comes to a stop, pressed tight against him. All the better to get the seed where it needs to be. The warmth is more prominent than the actual spurting. His cock is soaked with juice when he pulls it out. A few drops of semen glaze the glans. "Sorry, Hadley. You still want me, don't you? But if I let you come all you want, you won't be in the mood later."

Hadley doesn't reply. In no way does he want to admit to climaxing in the first place, much less that he can feel himself throbbing needily.

"I'll make breakfast. You must miss eating. Then we can try again." He kisses Hadley's stomach with utmost tenderness, the lips barely touching. His fingers frame the still-flat sides. "Part of me hopes you'll conceive from this. How romantic. But I also want to spend a while trying. Well, even if you did, we'll still have a few weeks at least before it's noticeable."

A week. What an unbearably long length of time. "If I do... you'll have to let me go. I can't be expected to carry a child to term on my back all day.

"Oh, I know. And I'm prepared! But I think you'll learn to trust me soon."

 

Hadley spends almost the entirety of the next month in his bed. Three times a day, once after every meal, Ashley joins him and sticks him full of semen. "I feel like I could spend all day and night with you," he confides early on, "but you need time to regenerate sperm. I want my loads in you to be virile."

He is allowed up to use the restroom when he likes, and made to pee and wash-up after sex. As Ashley sees it, pregnancy is inevitable. Getting a urinary infection is more concerning. For two hours a day he is walked outside on a lead and harness for exercise. Humiliating, and it provoked his first serious attempt at escape. But he's not near big or strong enough. Ashley can carry him by the scruff of his shirt.

By day forty-two, he definitely has a small bump coming on. It gets harder to fight. Life settles into its own strange monotony. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Maybe barf, as the months go on. Get fucked, bathe, outside, lunch... and he gets tired so much easier now. His belly makes his back and hips hurt.

The baby is had at home. Ashley cares for it primarily the first month as he recovers, then it becomes another part of his daily schedule. Feed baby. Wash baby. Day three-seven-two, he gets pregnant again. 

Ashley allows him run of the house. He's too tired to try anything. There's no point; it's the middle of nowhere, and Ashley would surely catch him if he didn't get himself killed. And the baby. How could he leave him? How could he take care of him on an escape run? 

He does not trust Ashley, as he thought he might. But it's hard to not try to get along. He's the only other person around. And Hadley does not have it in him to hold a grudge all the time. That's tiring too.

 

Five years from his resurrection he is settled in. With so many children, he is often exhausted, but it feels happy, good, like an early morning jog. He's not Hadley anymore. He's big brother, or mama. He doesn't think about his past anymore, or the horror of his life. There's no horror to be found anymore.

This is his home. This is his adorable little brother who loves him dearly, and his forbidden lover. These are their five darling children. It's all he thinks about now. It's all that matters.


End file.
